A Heavenly Vision
by Emeli Thorne
Summary: Beach vacation AU: Ginny Baker, the rising star of a small screen TV show, has had enough of work. She is in desperate need of some alone time, away from people and spotlight so she heads to a small remote seaside town where she hopes no one will recognise her.


Beach vacation AU: Ginny Baker, the rising star of a small screen TV show, has had enough of work. She is in desperate need of some alone time, away from people and spotlight so she heads to a small remote seaside town where she hopes no one will recognise her.

I made a collage for this fic so if you want you can head over to my tumblr to see it: the dash mimi dash hiddleston and tell me what you think :D

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

 **A Heavenly Vision**

Her bungalow is cosy and overlooks a semi-private beach so there aren't many people there which is very much to her liking. She's had enough of paparazzi to last her a lifetime. All she wants is some time to herself, with no bodyguards, no cell phones, no social media or fans wanting to take her picture. Don't get her wrong – she adores her fans, but sometimes, it's just too much for her.

She knew what she was getting herself into when she decided to pursue acting, but she could never have dreamt the fame she would achieve. Thousands of fans flocking to conventions just to see her and her castmates, take a picture with her, reporters asking her the same questions over and over again, paparazzi following her every move and everyone she's involved in, reporting fake stories and relationships, harassing her... Her anxiety levels have reached a new high and she was afraid it was a matter of days before she broke down... again.

An escape from reality is what she needed.

Ginny wasn't even aware just how exhausted and sleep deprived she is until she came here. Luckily, there's no one here to bother her so she basks in her newfound freedom, at least for a little while. She enjoys walking the sandy beach, swimming in crystal blue water, sleeping all day if she wants to and basically doing nothing but relaxing.

Until one day, her peaceful vacation is interrupted by a sight of a handsome surfer.

The first time she sees him, she's climbing up the stairs to her bungalow, freshly out of water, having taken the opportunity to take an early morning swim before anyone comes. From the corner of her eye, she catches a glimpse something bright blue. Turning to her right, she sees a man carrying a surfboard, his wetsuit pulled way low on his abdomen. His chest glistens in the morning sun and Ginny unconsciously swallows, licking her lips as her gaze travels down from his pecs across his six pack to the very visible bulge in the wetsuit.

Before she could inspect him some more, Ginny flees into the house because she's here to have some alone time and not ogle at men, hot as they may be.

The next time she sees him, she's just woken up, pulling open the dark drapes on her terrace door. He's in the wetsuit again, gracing Ginny with the sight of his fine toned ass leaning over the surfboard as he stretches on the beach. Her eyes linger on it, take not on the way he flexes and before she knows it, she's clenching her thighs together as her finger on the glass follows the outline of those curves.

A knock on the door startles her and Ginny almost feels ashamed for indulging in such actions. She chastises herself and hurries to open the door, painstakingly aware of her damp panties.

The next couple of times the man appears on the beach and in Ginny's line of sight happen to be a pure coincidence. She definitely tried to avoid him as much as possible but it seems like fate just didn't want to oblige. And she has to admit - there's just something about those waves and the way his body moves with them so gracefully.

The following week, Ginny makes sure to lounge on her terrace around the same time the surfer comes down to the beach. She puts on her shades and her wide brimmed sun hat, and pretends to read a book while drinking her ice-tea though her eyes wander to the water more times than she would like to admit. Whatever, she's just appreciating the view.

In the following month, it becomes a sort of routine for her, so much so Ginny is surprised he's not aware of her creepy, borderline stalkerish behaviour. It's not like she's hiding behind a tree or anything. She always lies on the beach chair, her shades and sun hat on. She even wears her favourite brightly coloured swimsuits, so there's no fucking way he can't at least catch a glimpse of her, taking in account how close to the beach her bungalow is.

She is getting frustrated because damn it, she wants him to notice her. Ginny is tired of 'casually' posing every single morning, hoping the guy would at least acknowledge her with a wave.

Nothing. Zero fucks given by him.

Fine. Who cares about some surfer dude? Wasn't this suppose to be a 'her time'?

She stops her surfer-watching sport and decides to dedicate time to herself, going on mani-pedis, massages, eating as much as she wants without anyone scolding her, watches old movies and cheesy rom-coms until the wee hours, and almost completely pushes the thoughts of the surfer guy aside. She goes to the beach when she's sure he won't be there because it's better than clinging onto somebody she doesn't even know.

She's still sleeping, having drifted off to dreamland only three hours ago when a knock on the terrace door wakes her up. Still groggy from lack of sleep, barely able to open her eyes, Ginny pulls a yellow dress with white polka dots on them that's hanging over the bathroom door over her lithe frame and sleepily saunters to the door, fighting a yawn.

Her eyes pop open the second her brain registers the man in front of her, nervously biting his lip, his hands on his hips.

"Hey. So... I've been watching you on this terrace for the past month and a half and fuck, I'm sorry it took me this long to come up here, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink sometime. "

Her mouth doesn't work, like, at all. Ginny's blinking at him, eyes wide, but no words are coming out.

The surfer dude is here! He's right in front of her, sporting a five o'clock shadow and a grey Henley which does nothing but draw her attention to his huge biceps.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I know you're usually up by now, that's why I came..." he sounds unsure and starts to retreat starting Ginny into action.

"Hi, hi. Um, yeah. I was sleeping."

He stops in his track and gives her s shy smile before pushing his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about waking you. I'm Mike, by the way."

"Ginny," she sways lightly on her toes, biting back a grin, because damn, he's even better in person.

"So... about that drink... "

"Umm, sure. Tonight?"

"Tonight. I'll come pick you up," he starts walking backwards smiling widely at her and Ginny can't contain her own smile.

"Cool."

"Cool."

She closes the door, making sure Mike's gone before she starts jumping on her bed like a love struck teenager.

The end :D


End file.
